Masterfox3000's seen cartoons, animes and shows
Japanese Animation, Western Animation, TV Shows and what not that has seasons and episodes stuff go here, full lengh movies or shorts go in the "seen movies" '' '''1. '''Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) by John Dilworth '''2.' Samurai Jack (2001) by Genndy Tartakovsky 3. '''The Twilight Zone (1959) by Rod Serling '''4. Welcome to the N.H.K. (2006) by Yusuke Yamamoto 5. Serial Experiments: Lain (1998) by Ryutaro Nakamura 6. Clone High (2002) by Phil Lord and Chris Miller 7. Bill Nye, the Science Guy (1993) by Bill Nye 8. The Angry Video Game Nerd (2006) by James D. Rolfe 9. Man v. Food (2008) by Adam Richman 10. Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (2007) by Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim A Adventure Time (2010) Angry Beavers (1997) Animaniacs (1993) Azumanga Daioh (2002) B Baby Looney Tunes (2002) Batman (1995) Batman Beyond (1999) Beavis and Butt-Head (1993) Black Lagoon (2006) Bill Nye, the Science Guy (1993) Bokusatsu tenshi Dokuro-chan (2005) C Cardcaptor Sakura (2000) Celebrity Deathmatch (1998) Chowder (2007) Clone High (2002) Code Lyoko (2003) Code Monkeys (2007) Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) Cow and Chicken (1995) Cromartie High School (2003) Curb Your Enthusiasm (2000) D Darkwing Duck (1991) Death Note (2006) Daria (1997) Detention (2000) Dexter (2006) Dexter's Laboratory (1996) Dragon Ball (1986) Dragon Ball GT (2005) Dragon Ball Z (2003) Doug (1991) DuckTales (1987) E Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (1999) Elfen Lied (2004) Eiken (2003) Everything (2011) - Hipsters hip hop Excel Saga (2000) F FLCL (2000) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) Freakazoid! (1997) Friends (1994) Futurama (1999) G Giant Robo (1992) Ghost Stories (2000) - Both English dub and Japanese dub Golden Boy (1995) H Hamtaro (2002) Hare+Guu (2001) Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000) Hell's Kitchen (2005) Hellsing (2001) Henry's Amazing Animals (1997) Hey Arnold! (1996) Higurashi no naku koro ni (2006) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004) Hokuto no Ken (1984) How I Met Your Mother (2005) I Invader ZIM (2001) K Kablam! (1996) Kaiji (2007) Kappa Mikey (2006) Kids Next Door (2002) King of The Hill (1997) Kurage hime (2010) J Johnny Bravo (1997) L Liquid Television (1991) Louie (2010) Love Hina (2000) Lucky Star (2007) M Man v. Food (2008) Man vs. Wild (2006) Martin Mystery (2003) Mega64 Podcast (2008) Mega XRL (2004) Men in Black: The Series (1997) Mike, Lu & Og (1999) Mission Hill (1999) Mononoke (2007) My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005) N Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (2004) O Oban Star-Racers (2006) P Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2010) Paranoia Agent (2004) Pinky and the Brain (1995) Pocoyo (2005) Pokémon (1997) Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2011) R Recess (1997) Rocket Power (1999) S Samurai Jack (2001) Serial Experiments: Lain (1998) South Park (1997) Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994) SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) Static Shock (2000) SuperGals (2001) Superjail! (2007) T Teen Titans (2003) Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (2007) Tex Avery (1908) The Angry Video Game Nerd (2006) The Critic (1994) The Flintstones (1959) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2001) The Looney Tunes Show (2010) The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008) The Maxx (1995) The Powerpuff Girls (1998) The Pink Panther Show (1969) The Ren & Stimpy Show (1991) The Ricky Gervais Show (2010) The Simpsons (1989) The Twilight Zone (1959) The Walking Dead (2010) The Weekenders (2000) The X's (2005) Through the Wormhole (2010) Tiger & Bunny (2011) Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (2007) Tom and Jerry (1965) Time Squad (2001) Trigun (1998) W Wakfu (2008) Welcome to the N.H.K. (2006) Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2002) Wonder Showzen (2005) X X-Men: Evolution (2000) Xiaolin Showdown (2003) Y Yakkity Yak (2003) Yatterman (2008) Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san (2011)